I Love U as My Girl not My sister
by zwnky97
Summary: Summary : Donghae adik perempuan Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae suka sama Donghae. Donghae juga. Intinya mereka sama-sama suka. TAPI MEREKA SAUDARA. EunHae/Hyukhae/oneshot/GS happy ending. cerita pasaran. REVIEW diperlukan xD


**I love u as my girl not my sister**

Cast : Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae [GS]

Genre : Sad, Angst, Romantic.

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : Donghae adik perempuan Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae suka sama Donghae. Donghae juga. Intinya mereka sama-sama suka. TAPI MEREKA SAUDARA. EunHae/Hyukhae/oneshot/GS

Please dont read if u r dont like EunHae couple. Ini hanyalah ff yg bertengger dileptop saya setelah sekian lama. Dan sejujurnya, main cast awal itu straight, tp saya ganti jadi EunHae. Hahaha. Ffnya ga jelas, tp saya udh berusaha ngejelasin meskipun tetep gajelas. Tau ah. Haha

I love u as my girl not my sister

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

~Di atas gedung~

"Hyukjae Oppa! Hentikan! Kumohon!"

"WAE? APA KAU SEDIH MELIHAT KEKASIHMU SEPERTI INI?" tanpa memalingkan wajahnya, Hyukjae terus memukuli pria didepannya itu.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM? JAWAB AKU!" bentak Hyukjae, kali ini dia menatap tajam adiknya Lee Donghae.

"Oppa.. kumohon, jebal oppa.. hentikan ini.." kata Donghae lemah menahan tangisnya.

"ANI! SEBELUM KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI!" Hyukjae melanjutkan aksinya memukuli pria yg nyatanya kekasih Donghae.

"Oppa.. kenapa kau seperti ini? Dia kekasihku, aku mencintainya oppa.. aku tahu dia yg terbaik untukku.. kumohon oppa hentikan ini.." Donghae semakin lemah melihat kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya. Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Hyukjae menghentikan aksinya. Entah apa yg ia pikirkan sekarang.

"APA KAU YAKIN DIA TERBAIK UNTUKMU? HAH? BAGAIMANA DENGAN INI?" Donghae yg ketakutan setengah mati mengambil ponsel yg jatuh kelantai setelah dilempar Hyukjae.

Dgn tangan gemetaran ia melihat apa yg dimaksud Hyukjae. Air mata pun langsung jatuh membasahi pipinya. Entah darimana Hyukjae tahu hal ini. Hal yg sekian lama ia sembunyikan.

"WAE Hae? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU TENTANG BAJINGAN INI? WAEYO!" terlihat dr matanya Hyukjae begitu marah, ia terus memukuli kekasih Donghae dgn bengisnya. Tidak ada rintihan lagi dr sang pria itu, mungkin sudah mati/?

"OPPA HENTIKAN SEKARANG! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA! HYUKJAE OPPA! " dengan sisa tenaga yg dimilikinya, Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae hingga jatuh.

"AKU MEMANG BERNIAT UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!" dengan kasar Hyukjae melempar tubuh dongsaengnya itu ketembok hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Oppa.. sakit.." rintih Donghae kesakitan.

"Hae.. Hae gwenchanayo? Hae jawab aku! Donghae!"

I love u as my girl not my sister

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

~Di Rumah Sakit~

"Oppa.. Hyukjae Oppa.."

"Hae.. Hae kau sudah sadar?" Hyukjae terbangun dr tidurnya setelah mendengar suara orang yg sangat ia sayangi.

"Oppa, uri odi-e?" tanya Donghae setelah matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Ini Rumah Sakit, apa kau tidak ingat? Tadi aku melemparmm.." perkataannya terputus setelah Donghae membungkam mulutnya.

"Aniya, aku ingat Oppa." Entah apa yg dipikirkannya, Donghae tersenyum. Membuat Hyukjae kebingungan.

"Mianhae Hae, jeongmal mianhae" keluar butiran bening dr mata tajam Hyukjae, itu bertanda bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Oppa.. uljima" ucap Donghae dgn tersenyum sambil mengelap air mata dipipi Hyukjae.

"Hae, gwaenchana?" tanya Hyukjae bingung, 'Waeyo Hae, kenapa kau tersenyum.. apa kau tidak marah padaku..' batin Hyukjae.

"Gwaenchana Oppa, aku senang kau sudah kembali" lagi, Donghae kembali tersenyum. Membuat Hyukjae benar-benar kebingungan.

"Mwo?"

"Ani, oh dimana kekasihku oppa?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGANGGAPNYA KEKASIHMU HAH?" mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu, emosi Hyukjae kembali menaik.

"O..Oppa, waeyo? Dia memang kekasihku.." Donghae mengatakannya dgn ragu-ragu. Takut Hyukjae akan kembali seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentangnya Hae.." Hyukjae membelai rambut coklat Donghae, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan 2 kali. Ia benar-benar menyesal membuat adiknya terbaring seperti ini.

"Kupikir itu tidak penting untukmu Oppa.." Jawab Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae lembut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Jelas aku harus tahu tentangnya.." Hyukjae mencium pipi merah Donghae, ia merindukan hal seperti ini sebenarnya, tapi karna ada bajingan itu ia harus berbagi Donghae dgnnya.

"Oppa.. aku lapar, belikan makanan untukku! Ppaliwa..!"

"Ya! Hae.. aku ingin berdua denganmu.." Manja Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan baby facenya. Membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya.

"Oppa, aku lapar.." tidak ingin kalah dengan Hyukjae, ia pun mengeluarkan wajah aegyeonya penuh harap.

"Keurae, aku akan menyuruh perawat membelikan untukmu. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Shireo! Aku ingin Oppa yg membelinya!"

Hyukjae hanya diam, di satu sisi ia ingin tetap bersama Donghae tapi disisi lain ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya kelaparan.

"Oppa.." rengek Donghae sambil menarik-narik bajunya, tidak jauh dgn perilaku anak 5 tahun yg ingin dibelikan es krim.

"Arra arra arra, jamsiman gidarida Hae. aku akan membelikanmu kebab(?)" Hyukjae pun mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dgn memberi senyuman pada Donghae. Dan Donghae pun membalas senyumnya.

Setelah yakin Hyukjae telah jauh meninggalkan kamarnya, ia bergegas mencari pria yg menjadi korban kebengisan Hyukjae. Ia pikir pria itu dirawat disini juga, ia harus meminta maaf padanya. Dengan sedikit gontai ia berjalan menuju meja recepcionist.

"Annyeong ahjumma, adakah pasien yg bernama Siwon?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"Changkaman"

"Ne"

"Siwon? Tidak ada."

'Ottokhae? Dimana Oppa menyembunyikannya? Oppa.. ku harap kau tidak bertidak lebih jauh lagi..' batin Donghae

Lalu dia berjalan dengan seribu pertanyaan diotaknya. Entah dimana Hyukjae menyembunyikan pria itu. Tapi Donghae harus segera menemukan Siwon sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar mengetahui yg sebenarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui bahwa pria didepannya adalah Hyukjae.

"O..Oppa"

I love u as my girl not my sister

By : Jae Yeon

zwnky97

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya tajam, terlihat ada sesuatu yg terjadi.

'Apakah mungkin Hyukjae Oppa mengikutiku? Ottokhae..' batin Donghae.

"Oppa waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae takut.

"Hae, ikut aku!" dengan kasar Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae. Entah mau dibawa kemana adiknya itu.

"Oppa eodiga? Oppa.. appo! Oppa!" Hyukjae mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae. Ia terus saja diam seribu bahasa yg membuat Donghae semakin ketakutan.

"Oppa.. jebal lepaskan aku.." pinta Donghae. Lalu Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae dalam-dalam.

"Hae, kenapa kau begitu menyakitiku eoh?" tanya Hyukjae lemah. Diluar dugaan Donghae, ia pikir Hyukjae akan kembali seperti tadi sore. Kasar dan brutal seperti pembunuh.

"Oppa.. apa maksudmu?" Tanpa disadari Donghae mengeluarkan air matanya, ia seperti tahu apa yg dirasakan Hyukjae saat ini.

"Oppa waeyo?"

Hyukjae hanya terduduk lemah, ia menangis. Donghae yg melihat hal ini benar-benar merasa sedih. Belum pernah ia melihat Hyukjae menangis.

"Oppa.. katakan padaku, ada apa? Jangan seperti ini.." Donghae menarik wajah Hyukjae yg sedari tadi menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Hae.." ucap Hyukjae lemah, hampir tak terdengar. Hanya suara isakan tangis yg terdengar. Itu membuat Donghae semakin sakit.

"JANGAN SEPERTI INI OPPA! KAU MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA!" ucap Donghae diiringi air matanya yg jatuh.

Hyukjae pun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan adiknya tersebut.

"Apa kau tersiksa selama ini? Mianhae Hae.." ucap Hyukjae terisak.

"Oppa kenapa kau cengeng sekali eoh? Kau sudah 20 tahun Oppa.. jangan seperti anak kecil lagi, katakan padaku apa maksud semua ini Oppa.." jawab Donghae penuh harap.

"Hae.. apa kau sangat mencintai pria itu?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae gelagapan harus menjawab apa.

'Ani Oppa.. aku tidak mencintainya, dia hanya sahabatku..' batin Donghae.

"Jawab jujur Hae.." lanjut Hyukjae dgn wajah memelas tak berdaya.

"Wae Oppa.. kenapa bertanya seperti ini.. apa terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon?"

"Ani, dia baik-baik saja"

"Keurae, kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?" Donghae menatap tajam wajah Oppanya itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Apa yg ku benci didunia ini? Aku sangat membenci kenyataan dan takdir"

"Mwo? Waeyo?" kalimat Hyukjae barusan tentu saja membuat Donghae bingung.

"Aku benci kenyataan bahwa kau adalah dongsaengku. Aku benci takdir bahwa aku terlahir sebagai Oppamu. AKU BENCI ITU Hae! AKU BENCI ITU!" Hyukjae melontarkan kata-kata itu begitu saja, entah apa yg ia pikirkan hingga beraninya berbicara seperti itu didepan Donghae, adiknya.

"Oppa.." Donghae tidak tahu apa yg harus ia katakan saat ini. Ia hanya menangis sedih.

"NA CHOAYO! AKU MENCINTAIMU DONGHAE! BUKAN SEBAGAI ADIKKU! TAPI SEBAGAI WANITAKU!" ucap Hyukjae setengah berteriak.

"Oppa.. mianhae.." Donghae semakin terisak, ia tidak menyangka orang yg selama ini ia cintai juga mempunyai perasaan yg sama padanya.

"Aniya. Ini bukan salahmu Hae. Ini salahku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Hyukjae melemah setelah mengeluarkan semua penatnya pada Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku adikmu?" tanya Donghae memberanikan diri setelah ia melihat Hyukjae yg nampaknya sudah tenang.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya merasa kita tidak sedarah.."

"Keurae, bagaimana kalau kita memang tidak sedarah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

"Donghae , apa kita bukan saudara?"

"Mianhae.. Aku bersalah tidak mengatakan ini"

"Donghae"

"Kau pantas marah padaku Oppa.."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini dr dulu?"

"A..Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku Oppa.. karna aku bukanlah adikmu"

"Jinjja, Hae neo paboya"

"Mianhae Oppa.."

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eoh? O..Oppa.."

Chu~

Hyukjae pun mencium bibir Donghae. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Donghae, Hyukjae terus melumat bibir tipisnya. Hyukjae seperti tidak mau melepas ciumannya ini, ia menekan tengkuk Donghae agar memudahkan aksinya. Entah kenapa, Donghae melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Wae.."

"Oppa.. Siwon eodi-e?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Bukan begitu Oppa, aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya"

"Apa benar?"

"Oppa percayalah.."

"Hm, Siwon? tidak penting ia dimana, yg jelas dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Jeongmal?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Kembali, mereka berciuman. Kali ini Donghae tidak mau kalah dgn Hyukjae. Ia melumat bibir Hyukjae lembut, begitu juga Hyukjae, ia mengabsen gigi Donghae satu persatu.

Setelah puas melakukan itu, keduanya pun melepaskan bibir mereka yg saling bertautan.

"Hae Saranghae"

"Nado Oppa"

FIN

Ah gaje. Emang. Aneh bgt donge manggil unyuk oppa. Yah awalnya ini kan straight, jadi kek gini hahaha. Last, wanna to RnR?

Follow zwnky97


End file.
